


An Odd Pair

by HanaHimus



Series: Basketball Idol Cousins [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cousins, Gen, Nyas Everywhere, day trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: The day after he birthday, Rin decides to go and visit her cousin at Rakuzan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rin: Nya, hyperactive, an angel  
> Hayama: Nya, hyperactive, an angel  
> Results: They are cousins in this AU and I love them
> 
> Implied/Referenced: EliRin, KotoMakiUmi, NozoPana (You'll see why it is if you follow these stories and the next comes out)

When Rin walked up to the gates of Rakuzan, she almost lost her breath. It was soooo big and pretty and bright. Did Kotarou go here, really? It looked so fancy, though… She couldn’t see him going somewhere so fancy.

“Only one way to find out, nya!” She skipped through the gate, looking around. Students were all heading out of the school or to clubs. She was here at just the perfect time then! Kotarou played basketball, right? So… the gym! She needed to find the gym!

She began to run around, trying to find it. It had to be somewhere, right? The question was how hard would it be to find? She hoped it wasn’t too hidden…

Just then, though, as if her luck was at a Nozomi level, she saw bright red hair. Was Maki here? It had to be Maki!

“Maki-chan, nya!” Rin launched herself forward, jumping on the figure. It didn’t take her long to realize that it wasn’t Maki, though. The figure was much to...masculine.

“E-excuse me?” The guy she’d jumped on looked back at her with a frown.

“Oh, sorry! You looked like Maki-chan from behind!” She jumped off and looked at her feet. She would be scolded for this later if anyone found out, wouldn’t she?

“It’s fine...Is this Maki’s last name Nishikino?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it is! Do you know her, nya~?” She tilted her head to the side.

“I do, she’s actually my...cousin.” He said that as if he hadn’t known it for a very long time. How weird, well, Maki had mentioned meaning a family member or two that she didn’t know…

“Ohhhh,” she nodded a bit, “that makes sense! Are you...Yuki or Seijuurou?” Those were the names Maki had said, she was pretty sure.

“Seijuurou…” He gave her a small, awkward smile. “Can I ask what you’re doing here at Rakuzan, though?”

“I’m looking for my cousin, Kotarou!” She nodded, crossing her arms and holding her head high proudly. “I’m Hoshizora Rin, nya!”

“Oh, Hayama?” Seijuurou blinked, as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, Hayama Kotarou!” Rin gave a toothy grin and jumped a bit in place. “Can you lead him to me please, nya?”

Seijuurou blinked a few times before nodding. “Sure, right this way.”

Rin followed him, skipping as she went. She hadn’t seen him in forever! This was so great! To think, it was a day after her birthday too… How exciting was that?

When they made it to the gym, Seijuurou stepped to the side and gestured for her to walk in. Without wasting a second she launched herself through the doors, looking around for Kotarou. He had to be-- There!

“Kotarou, nya!” Rin punched then, jumping right on her cousin’s back as he tried to keep steady. Needless to say, it didn’t work and he was taken down.

“Rin, you came to visit!” She noticed his face twitch, it did that right before he started sounding like her!

“I wanted to see you, nya! Rin is a year older now!” She jumped off him, a large smile on her face.

“Oh yeah, your birthday was yesterday, wasn’t it Rin, nya?”

“Wait…” A pretty man who seemed to be a basketball player frowned. “What did you just do, Hayama?”

“I just asked Rin if it was her birthday yesterday, nya.” Kotarou blinked as if he didn’t see the problem. “Why, Reo-nee.”

This Reo guy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Oh my god. You just sounded like a cat.”

“Nya?”

“You both did it in unison…” With a sigh, Reo walked away from the cousins, leaving them to be idiots with each other.

“It was my birthday, Kotarou, nya!” Rin was ready to go right back to her original conversation.

“Oh, I’m sorry I couldn’t come down and see you then, nya!”

“It’s okay, Rin’s friends took good care of her!” She nodded and giggled a bit, a small blush forming.

“I see that blush!” Kotarou laughed. “Is that a yay friends blush or something else?”

“Kotarou, don’t do that, nya!” Rin shook her head, avoiding the question completely.

“I know it’s something else, nya!” Kotarou chriped. “Is it your childhood friend.”

Rin just stared at him at that. “Rin loves Kayo-chin, but Kayo-chin has a girlfriend, Kotarou.”

“Okay…” He thought to the countless selfies Rin had sent him over the year, “the redhead who looks like Akashi, nya?”

“Maki-chan likes Kotori-chan and Umi-chan.”

Kotarou frowned, this was hard…! “Oh, then the blonde one!”

“N-no way, nya!” She shook her head, her face now bright red. “I don’t like Eli-chan like that!”

“You totally do, though, nya!” Kotarou laughed and poked her cheek. “Look at how red you are!”

“Nya…!”

At that point, Rakuzan were all just watching as their small forward argued with his younger cousin over something as silly as a crush. Only there could that happen, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Nico, her cousin, and poor Honk stuck in between


End file.
